Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 2: First Steps
by RGGod
Summary: Tyson awakens to a new delivery! They go to Myotismon's castle to meet an old enemy, and meet new friends! I'm getting better at writing, YES! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. New Orders

**Royal Knights' Fortress**

"Let me in!" yelled a dark, 14 year-old girl to a pair of knightmon at the gates.

"We cannot," one of the knightmon replied.

"What do you mean!? I was here two weeks ago and you let me in then!" the girl shouted indignantly.

"Back then you were in the company of Sleipmon," replied the other knightmon.

"I think we should go Abby, we won't get anywhere at this rate," the girl's digimon, Lunamon, advised.

"Ugh, fine! But one last question, where is Sleipmon anyway?" the girl, Abbigail questioned.

"He is with the other knights at the battle front near Limit Valley," the two knightmon said in unison.

"Okay," Abbigail responded as she walked away in anger.

"I hope Sleipmon will be okay," Lunamon said in prayer.

"Me to, I just can't believe he never told us," Abbigail told her.

"I know, me neither,"

"We knew that the Royal Knights defeated King Drasil when he started deleting the Digital World, but he never told us that defeating him caused the Demon Lords to be freed in the first place,"

"Well at least we know that they're handling it,"

"Yeah I guess, but they should of told us. Speaking of, how do you think that little Demon digimon knew?"

"Maybe he was told by the Demon Lords? He did say he was a Demon Lord in training." Lunamon reminded her partner.

"Probably, at least we know that we won't be seeing him and his partner again,"

"Unless they managed to get away from Cherrymon of course," Lunamon returned.

"Oh please, he couldn't digivolve or else he would have fought us instead of running away. Besides, with the fog coming in that means Cherrymon's awake, and you know what he does to intruders,"

"I know. Don't you think we should have at least taken them prisoner instead? I could care less about the Demon, but the boy was around your age,"

"Demons are demons! Sleipmon may have not told us the whole truth, but he is our lord and we will do our best to defeat the Demon Lord scum as instructed. He taught us everything we know, we can't betray him!"

"Yeah, he did teach us everything, he was like a father-figure,"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot it was a sensitive subject"

"It's okay Lunamon…" Abbigail said hastily to end the conversation as a patamon came flying towards them.

"Uhmm… sorry to interrupt, but I've received orders from Seraphimon for you," the patamon said nervously. It had only been a while ago when the Angels and the Royal Knights decided to join forces to combat the Demon Lords.

"Huh? Okay, what' the order?" Abbigail asked with anticipation.

"Well, all it said was that they wanted you to go to Process Village to patrol around, their representative also as something to show you," the patamon reported with obvious signs of stress.

"Okay, thanks. You can go back to Torrent City now," Lunamon told the patamon who was tired from flying three miles to the fortress from the city.

"Happy to serve! Now I can go home and have a nice rest, C'ya," the patamon said excitedly as it slowly flew away.

"Let's go Abby!" Lunamon said in anticipation.

"Okay, Process Village is 6 miles south of Torrent City so we better head out now," Abby said with renewed vigor. /Me and Lunamon will take out any Demon who gets in my way!/ She looked down to the digivice swinging from the string around her neck. It was gray and ovular with a square protrusion at the top that had a voice module through which she could communicate with or send orders to Lunamon in battle or if they were separated. It had a 3 by 2 inch screen with 2 buttons on either side.


	2. Awakening

**Unknown**

"_Wake up boy,"_

"What?" the boy asked.

"_Tyson awake. Your adventure is not over; it has only begun for you,"_

"What's going on?"

"_Awake and get going!"_

**Uplink Town**

"Ugh… huh? Where am I?!" Tyson exclaimed tossing aside a blanket to find himself on a bed of sorts.

"Ya're on a bed, kid," an egg-shaped digimon replied.

"Huh? Digitamamon? What happened?" Tyson asked in curiosity.

"Idonknow. Yar friend brought ya here a few hours ago, from the looksa things your neck was severely strangled, I s'pose ya ran inta Cherrymon in Login Forest. Why the Dark Area did ya go in there during the fog?"

/We were running away from that girl and her lekismon./ "I… can't remember?" Tyson lied. /It's probably better to keep that encounter a secret./

"Whatever. Anyway, now that ya're awake ya might as well get going. I only let ya stay here because ya was a good worker," Digitamamon stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Thanks a lot. By the way, have you seen Azmon anywhere?" Tyson inquired as he got up to leave.

"If ya mean yar friend he's outside," Digitamamon said while gesturing to the back door. "He's been mighty worried 'bout ya. He scared off mosta the other digimon from helpin' ya, be lucky I always remember my employees," Digitamamon stated in a gruff tone of voice to hide his sense of compassion. /Can't go lettin' anyone thinkin' I gone soft./

"Well, thanks a lot. I-We owe you one." Tyson said. Noticing his purple digivice on a table beside the bed, he reached across to get it. "Well… uh… c'ya, later,"

"Oy, no problem none at all," /Owe me one, hmmm?/

Tyson stepped outside to see the calm & peaceful Process Town. It was around nighttime. There were no digimon around except…

"Azmon is that you?" Tyson was surprised to a tall (roughly six feet) warrior, with Azmon's grayish brown skin, three clawed hands, handkerchief mask, tulip petal-shaped ears, and head tentacle/tail. Though this warrior was different then Azmon. It had red bracers instead of black, a medium sized red cape, an extra toe/claw on the back of its foot, digitigrade legs (the part where the knee joins the upper and lower leg is slightly "N" shaped), really dark blue jeans /the pockets are ripped/ which appeared to have two black karate belts wrapped tightly around the waist, a gigantic dual-edged sword strapped to its back, a Digital Hazard symbol on the upper right side of its chest, and its eyes were slightly more human-like and of a pale green color.

"Tyson, you're awake!" the warrior said in elation as it glomped him so hard he felt like he would pass out again.

"Okay Azmon, can you let me go now… please?" Tyson gasped.

"Ohhh! Sorry Tyson… By the way, it ain't Azmon right now, I digivolved," he took a deep breath, "NOW I AM LAHARLMON!" Az- Laharlmon shouted in boastful pride so loudly that Tyson wondered if there was anyone in the town still asleep. "I was so worried about you after you passed out that I digivolved and defeated Cherrymon in a rage!"

"You defeated Cherrymon?!" Tyson said in wonder.

"Yeah! ... I'm glad you're alright Tyson, I was so worried about you," Laharlmon said in a voice of utter sincerity.

"Thanks buddy. Az- Err Laharlmon we should get going soon, after all we probably shouldn't stay here that long in case that girl and her Lekismon come back again," Tyson suggested, remembering both their previous encounter and the voice in his sleep.

"We don't need to worry about them, now that I'm a champion too. After all," He took in another deep breath, "I AM LAHARLMON!" and shouted in boastful pride, probably waking up everyone who didn't wake up the first time.

"I know but-"

"Eh ya two! Wait!" Digitamamon suddenly burst through the door.

"Huh? What is it?" Laharlmon asked in irritation.

"Kid, ya said ya owe me one, and I need a favor." Digitamamom replied.

"Tysoooooon," Laharlmon said in an voice that just screamed 'do we have to?'

"Yeah I said that I owe you one. So what do you want me-err us to do. If it's possible we'll do it," Tyson pledged earnestly.

"Thanks ki- Tyson. I need ya to deliver this parcel to Myotismon at his castle four miles west of Process Village. I can't go cause I have to watch the restaurant, the messenger Demidevimon can't carry it, and Veggiemon's my only full time employee so he can't leave. Plus, if ya two took out Cherrymon ya must be pretty strong," Digitamamon explained, "So, can ya do it?"

"Su- wait! D-Did you say M-Myotismon! He's terrifying, have you seen Adventure!"

"Adventure? What ya talkin' 'bout? Besides Myotismon isn't that scary," Digitamamon assured.

"Oh, fine… I guess, okay, we'll do it then," Tyson said, somewhat relieved.

"Good, but do be careful. Myotismon is ruthless. Camp, but ruthless,"

"Ugh, can we go now!" Laharlmon said in irritation.

"Uh sure," Tyson said nervously as he took the package. It was about the size of a volleyball. "Hey can we have a-"

"Backpack? Sure," Digitamamon went to fetch one. He came back with a blue and black backpack. "Ya can keep the package in here, as well as anything else ya want. Just don't lose, damage, or open it, unnerstood?"

"I guess we should go now," Tyson said as he strapped on the backpack, "but where is Process Village?"

"It's a three day walk up north," Digitamamon answered. "So ya ready to go yet?"

"Can we leave in the morning?" Tyson asked.

"Ugggghhh!" both Laharlmon and Digitamamon chorused.

"Fine, ya two can stay here for tonight but tomarra ya needs to head out. I'll tell the messenger Demidevimon to tell Myotismon your coming."

**Morning, Myotismon's Castle**

"Digitamamon said that he's sending a delivery boy to deliver Digitamamon's package. The delivery boys should be here in a few days with the package that they're delivering," the messenger Demidevimon said redundantly.

"FABULOUS! How is our… little guest doing at the moment?" Myotismon questioned… fabulously.

"She's eating our house out of house and home my lord Lord Myotismon," the Demidevimon reported.

"Hmmmm," Myotismon walked to his throne and "Absolutely FABULOUS!" HEY LET ME FINISH!


	3. Advance and Revert

**Morning, Login Forest**

**Laharlmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Azmon's champion form, which it achieved after a fight with Dynasmon… or so it says. The Digital Hazard on its chest is a tattoo. It has the Magnum Saber on its back but it's too heavy for it to wield, despite this, it stubbornly refuses to let it go.**

"Hmm, so that's your full bio for this form, eh?" Tyson said as he scrolled down the digivice's screen with his stylus. "Hey wanna see what moves you have?"

"Sure let's hear'em!" Laharlmon said excitedly.

"Okay," Tyson said clicking the lower right button on his digivice that was marked by a down button. "According to this, your moves are: Giga Headbutt, Overlord Diving Kick, Chaos Scattershot, and… Sword of Compensation? Who names this stuff?"

"I thought you did!" Laharl indignantly shouted.

"Well whatever. Anyway, you think you could dedigivolve back to Azmon?"

"I would but I don't know how, I thought you'd know,"

"Well I don't know!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well til then," Laharlmon said before taking a deep breath, "I AM LAHARLMON!" he loudly declared with brazen pride.

"Yeah, I know, and I think everyone else knows now too," /Sword of Compensation suits him perfectly/ "Well I don't think you should stay in that form all the time,"

"Why, you jealous because I'm taller then you now?" Laharlmon teasingly responded.

"Whatever, we need to keep going so we can reach Progress Village and deliver this package to Myotismon at his castle," Tyson reminded him. They had been walking through the forest for an hour now and were nearing its end. They had run in to yanmamon several times while walking, but Laharlmon quickly defeated all of them and absorbed there data with the same battle lust that Tyson found so disturbing.

"Looks like the forest ends here," Tyson observed as they stepped out of the forest and into a plain with a large lake in the middle. "Wow, look at that lake! Wanna go for a swim? It's been a while since I had a bath,"

"Sure, sounds fun, let's go," Laharlmon said excitedly as he unstrapped his sword and cape and took a dive into the lake. At the lake's front Tyson pulled his goggles over his eyes and took off his clothes down to his blue and green boxers.

"Wait for me! Geronimo!" Tyson shouted mid-dive. He started swimming around when…

"Danananananananana DAAAA!" a figure suddenly burst through the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyson screamed.

"Hahahahahahahahhaha, you should see your face Tyson!" it was Laharlmon.

"Laharlmon… don't do… that!" Tyson said while hyperventilating. "I thought you were something dangerous like a tylomon or a seadramon!"

"Danannanananananana DAAAA," a voice called.

"Laharlmon!" Tyson accused.

"I'm right here," Laharlmon pointed out.

"Oh yeah, then who-" Tyson realized when something burst through the water.

It was a large sea serpent, "Iss me, MegaSeadramon! Now wat you doin' in my lake, fools?!"

"We're just swimmin' an-" Tyson began to explain.

"Tyson, less talk more fight!" Laharlmon interrupted as he swam towards MegaSeadramon.

"Hey hold on Vegeta!" Tyson yelled as he swam after him.

"Heh, you're mine now you little fu- huh? Where'd it go?" Laharlmon looked around as MegaSeadramon disappeared under the water.

"Hey watch out Lah-" MegaSeadramon suddenly burst through the water, its tail sending Tyson flying onto the shore and into unconsciousness.

"Tyson!" Laharlmon screamed after him.

"Mega Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon announced, shooting a large chunk of ice at Laharlmon who swam under to avoid it and the resulting wave.

"Where'd he go, dammit?" MegaSeadramon roared in confusion as it was about to go under when Laharlmon launched out the water.

"Giga Headbutt!" and hit him square in the chin.

"OWWWW, dammit!" MegaSeadramon crashed into the shore opposite Tyson.

"Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon screamed, sending countless volleys of chaos energy towards MegaSeadramon's head, bombarding it into oblivion. "Now GIve ME yoUR DATA!" MegaSeadramon's data flowed into Laharlmon while its digi-egg shot off into the sky. "MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Huh? Tyson!" broken out of his berserk stupor he rushed to Tyson's aid. "Come on Tyson, wake up! Don't do this to me again! Wake up, Wake up! TYYYSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Laharlmon screamed to the sky.

**Unknown**

"Oh great, I'm here again,"

"_Could you please stop dying dear Kenny and/or N.I.G.E.L."_

"I DIED!"

"_Unfortunately… no,"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Do you want to learn how to dedigivolve Laharlmon or not?"_

"HELL YEAH!"

"_Watch your language. If you want to dedigivolve Laharlmon into Azmon you must press and hold the lower left button on your digivice, then press the lower right down button a number of times equal to the number of levels you want him to regress, focus with your __**mind**__, say 'Laharlmon, REVERT!', and will it to happen,"_

"Wow… what if I want him to digivolve back?"

"_If you want Azmon to digivolve into Laharlmon you must press and hold the lower left button on your digivice, then push the upper right up button the number of levels you want him to advance, focus with your __**heart**__, 'Azmon, ADVANCE', and wish it to happen,"_

"Voice, who are you? Where is this? Do you know everything?"

"_Voice, I like the sound of that. I cannot say. Yes, I practically know everything. Are all of your questions answered?"_

"Actually-"

"_Until next time, Tyson,"_

**Lake near Login Forest**

"Where am I?" Tyson said as he came to.

"Tyson! Your alive! Oh Tyson I thought you died this time!" Laharlmon glomped Tyson to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Laharlmon," /Can't breathe/

"Sorry Tyson," Laharlmon apologized, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, and guess what I learned?" Tyson teasingly asked.

"What?" Laharlmon inquired.

Tyson grabbed his digivice, pressed and held the lower left button, pressed the lower right down button once /focus, focus/, "Laharlmon, REVERT!" and willed it with his mind.

"Huh? What's happening?" Laharlmon exclaimed in astonishment as his skin was stripped away leaving only a wire-frame. The wire-frame was then compressed and his old skin appeared has if by a brush stroke of God. The transformation was instant, yet it seemed to play out slowly before Tyson's eyes. When it was done gone was Laharlmon, and where he stood was his rookie level, the grayish brown imp Azmon. Lah- Azmon was left flabbergasted, "How'd you do that, I'm a rookie again?!"

"A voice in my sleep told me!" Tyson exclaimed in earnest.

"Yeah right!" Azmon said as he tackled Tyson to the ground.

"He get offa me Azmon!"

"No way, it's noogie time,"

"Hey stop it, hahaha, stop! Hahahahahahah, Azmon!"


	4. Today I am a Mon!

**Morning, Screen City**

"Azmon we made it! Welcome to Screen City!" Tyson announced.

"Well we might as well stay here until we get some more supplies, then we should head out to Process Village to meet Myotismon. Hey, wait here while I go get a camera," Azmon instructed.

"Good idea! Hey why do you need a camera?" Tyson questioned his friend's choice of shopping.

"Oh, you'll see. Something special happens here at this time of the year," Azmon replied.

"Fine here's some money just go get a camera. I'll go get some food for the rest of the delivery," Tyson said handing Azmon the money.

"Thanks a lot. Now where's the camera stand? I can't wait to see her again!" Azmon ran off looking for a camera stand, a disturbing amount of hearts radiating from him.

"See her? Who does he want to see? I get it! There must be a festival here and there's this digimon he has a crush on that must be participating in it!" Tyson deduced with excitement. It was then that he noticed something about the city: there were digimon moving in and out of it in crowds. He decided to ask a beetlemon who was leaving what was going on. "Hey what's going on here? Why's everyone leaving and coming into the city?"

The beetlemon looked confused for a second but then answered Tyson's question "The city's gonna go down! It's a disaster! Why does this happen every year? I need to move somewhere else!" the beetlmon continued its rush out of the city.

/Weird, but if that's true why are there digimon entering the city?/ Tyson decided to ask a Impmon running into the city. "Hey what's going on?"

"We're here to a watch a battle between two beautiful buxom badasses! That's what's going on kid!" the impmon answered before running off.

"Hmmm? So that's what's going on," Tyson taking in what he heard, decided to run over to see what was the cause of the commotion. He followed the crowds pouring into the city, when he reached the city's center he was surprised to see two digimon standing in a fighting stance: Zephyrmon and Persiamon. Zephyrmon was a tall, human looking digimon with mechanical three-taloned arms, a long black scarf, sky blue hair that had a set of wings instead of ears, another set of wings on her back that had golden brown feathers, luscious tan skin, three sharp toed feet, a masked mouth, and to top it all off, she wore nothing but purple lingerie. /How they got away with that on a kids' show, I'll never know, but hey, I'm not complaining. :)/ Persiamon however, was a mostly humanoid leopard, with long red hair that ended in a diamond braid, a purple veil over her mouth, leopard patterned harem pants, two tails, a red mark on her belly, red breast guards, it had three hot pink claws on both hands and feet, and her body was festooned with jewelry and gold rings. The only parts of her body not covered in leopard fur was her humanoid face, chest, and belly. /She looks like a belly dancer./ It was then that Tyson noticed Azmon at the front of the crowd, camera in hand, and hearts were still radiating from him.

"Azmon what's going on here?!" Tyson demanded in frustration at this turn of events.

"Shhh! They're about to begin their annual battle to decide the city's representative," Azmon responded in irritation.

"Representative?" Tyson wondered aloud.

"Yes, the Royal Knights and Heaven's Court made a rule that required each major city in the Digital World to send in a representative to help the war effort against the Demon Lords. These representatives lead their city as its general; they also raise supplies for the army and protect the city from invaders. Each year Zephyrmon and Persiamon battle for the position of representative for Screen City," Azmon explained to Tyson.

"Oh and you're here to cheer for Zephyrmon?" Tyson assumed, favoring the feathered humanoid.

"F*ck no! Persiamon is the only one for me!" Azmon screamed in response.

"Wait, you have a crush on Persiamon?" Tyson asked.

"Err, no?" Azmon hastily said while blushing.

"Oh man, you do have a crush on her! Man I've never seen your face so red! Hahahahahaha!" Tyson teased Azmon relentlessly.

"Shut up!" Azmon said in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing you," Tyson reassured. It was then that heard an explosion and saw several buildings crumble to the ground. "What the Hell was that!"

"They started fighting! GO PERSIAMON GO!" Azmon started cheering as several more building came down, the gathered digimon wisely staying out of harm's way, but still in viewing distance.

"Azmon, they're destroying the city! We have to stop this!" Tyson shouted, calling Azmon to arms.

"But we can't interrupt!" Azmon protested.

"They're destroying the city!" Tyson argued, reaching for his digivice. He pressed and held the lower left button, tapped the upper right up button once, focused with his heart, and said "Azmon, ADVANCE!"

"Oh no," Azmon's skin vanished, leaving behind a wire-frame that grew larger; it grew until a new skin appeared on it, revealing his new form.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

Gone was the little imp, what stood there was a Demon warrior! "Tyson why'd you do that!"

"Because you have to stop them from destroying the city!" Tyson answered.

"Do I have-"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

With that, Laharlmon stepped into the battlefield. Zephyrmon and Persiamon were too busy fighting to notice, trading blows and shooting out attacks.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon screamed, sending pink energy blades flying towards Persiamon.

"Hey stop fighting! Oh no! Persiamon!" seeing the blades flying towards Persiamon, Laharlmon ran right in front of her taking the hit. Luckily his sword took most of the hits. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" he howled in pain.

"What are you doing!? We're in the middle of something here, get out of my way!" she ordered, roughly pushing him aside.

"Awww, does the little pussy cat need a body guard now? How lame," Zephyrmon taunted high in the air.

"Hardly! You just wait until I get up there you bitch!" Persiamon yelled while running towards Zephyrmon.

/I see, she's trying to get her with a jump kick! All her moves involve dancing or bewitching the opponent. But with an air battler like Zephyrmon, she's at a major disadvantage./ Tyson thought while looking at Persiamon's data. From what he gathered from a pagumon next him, Persiamon always lost the battle but never gave up. /No wonder my hot-blooded Azmon was so infatuated with her./ "Laharlmon, intercept her kick!" Tyson ordered. /Either way we have to stop this fight before any more buildings are destroyed./

"Fine!" Laharlmon did as told, first ditching the heavy Magnum Saber that served to lower his speed and then dashing ahead of Persiamon who had already went into the air.

"I got you now! Hurrica- What!? Where'd you come from?!" Zephyrmon exclaimed as Lahralmon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey watch OUT!" right as Persiamon jump kick connected.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!" Laharlmon screamed as Persiamon's kick hit… his weak point, and sent all three of them crashing to the city floor.

/Ooh, bad touch/ Tyson thought as he raced to where they crashed. There he found all three of them in a heap. "Where's a doctor?" he called out…

**Night, Screen City Hospital**

"Ohhhh… Where am I?" Azmon said as he came to.

"You're in the hospital," Tyson said on a nearby chair, standing next to him were Zephyrmon and Persiamon. "You were knocked out when you fell and dedigivolved. These two were worried if they caused any harm so they came to see you. After a bit of talking I managed to convince them to take their fight's somewhere else," Tyson explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about… hitting you there. It was an accident, and I'm sorry," Persiamon apologized while blushing.

"Me too, listen if there's anything we can do to make up for it-" Zephyrmon apologized as well.

"No, I'm okay, really," Azmon insisted.

"Well your friend chewed us off about fighting in the middle of the city, but it was tradition and we…" Zephyrmon began to say.

"We won't be doing it again," Persiamon finished.

"Oh, okay then, but are you two alright?" Azmon asked while getting out of the bed, they did look pretty dirty.

"Well we're okay, a little dirty though," Zephyrmon replied.

"Hey, I know a spring by the city where we can bathe, wanna go?" Persiamon asked Zephyrmon.

"Oh sure," Zephyrmon replied while leaving.

As Persiamon opened the door to leave she turned and said "If you two ever need help just call me okay," before blowing a kiss.

After they left Tyson turned to Azmon asked, "Listen, I'm sorry about today, is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Fat chance! Look what happened, oooww it still hurts!"

"Okay let me make it up to you! Get up I've got something to show you!" Tyson eagerly replied.

After going out of the city they reached a clearing where Tyson moved some foliage out of the way, "Now be quiet and look at this" he whispered.

Looking into the hole in the foliage Azmon whispered back "What? I can't see any-!"

"Ahh, the water feels so good on my skin," Zephyrmon told Persiamon who was bathing next to her.

"Yeah it feels so good to have a hot bath once in a while. By the way, what are you gonna do after this?" Persiamon inquired.

"I'm gonna lead the city into rebuilding itself, we've got a lot of work to do, then I guess I'll report to Ophanimon at Heaven's Court," Zephyrmon answered, "What about you?"

Persiamon paused a moment to think about it, "Hmmm, I think I'll go out to travel around and train some more. I wanna prove to you that I'm the strongest ultimate out there!" she stood up and announced. For a moment she thought she heard something before Zephyrmon responded back.

"I wish you luck then. Next time we meet, it will not be as enemies, instead we will be rivals!" Zephyrmon declared.

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison.


	5. Re-encounters, New Encounters

Morning, Process Village

Tyson and Azmon sprinted into the village panting and wheezing with exhaustion. "So… heh … Azmon, do you… heh … forgive me then?"

"We will… heh … never speak of that… heh … again Tyson," Azmon answered.

"But do yo-"

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!" Azmon repeated, his sweat now replaced with blushing.

"Okay, do you think Myotismon will be angry at us for being a day late?" Tyson fearfully asked.

"Probably, you remember what Digitamamon said 'Myotismon is ruthless. Camp, but ruthless,' whatever that means," Azmon replied with an I-could-care-less expression.

"Well we made good time getting here," Tyson said regaining his composure. "Well we should head to the castle now,"

They went to the path that led to the castle when they suddenly crossed paths with a familiar duo.

Abbigail and Lunamon were having a friendly conversation when, "Man, Lunamon it's been so long since we got to do anyth-"

"Uh, uhh, IT'S YOU!" all four of them chorused at once.

/Oh no, not her again/ Tyson and Azmon were thinking the same thing.

"How are you still alive!? Cherrymon should have killed you! A-Are y-y-you a g-g-ghost?" Abbigail said fearfully.

"No Abby, they're still alive, and it's our job to take care of them!" Lunamon said in an intimidating tone of voice.

"Yeah we're alive, but you won't be soon," Azmon let loose another threat.

"Can't we just talk this out?" Tyson asked in an annoyed voice.

"NO!" the other three chorused at once.

"Fine, whatever," Tyson said giving in. Both humans reached for their digivices, pressed and held the lower left button, clicked the upper right up button once, focused their hearts and said "Azmon/Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

The two rookies' skin was swept away, leaving only a wire-frame that grew until a new skin magically appeared on them.

Azmon

-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Laharlmon!

Lunamon

-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Lekismon!

"Well, looks like your little Demon Lord digivolved, what's he now, Retardomon?" Lekismon spat in disgust.

"Ha, say what you want, Bitchmon, I AM LAHARLMON!" Laharlmon brazenly retorted.

"What did you call me?! That's it, you're going down dickhead!" Lekismon returned.

"Awww, is that why you keep staring?" Laharlmon returned back.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon drew an ice arrow from her back and fired it at Laharlmon, who jumped up to avoid it as it crashed into the building beside him.

"Overlord Diving Kick!" Laharlmon dived down from the air at Lekismon in counter-attack. Lekismon jumped to avoid as he crashed, but sprang back at her instantly, "Giga Headbutt!" he called, hitting her square in the stomach.

"Uooaak, damn you Demon!" Lekismon cursed as she got up.

/Direct hit, she can barely stand after an attack like that!/ Tyson observed in thought. He then noticed Laharlmon to the side panting and wheezing. /Shoot, he's still tired from this morning!/

"Grisly Wing!" at once everything went dark as all four of them were covered in a countless swarm of bats.

He heard Abbigail's muffled scream from a few feet away, "What's going on?!" Then everything went black.

Unknown

"Where am I?" Tyson said as he held his head.

"Tyson!" it was Azmon paddling through the void.

"What are you doing here?!" Abbigail yelled from a few feet away with Lunamon.

"I could ask you the same question!" Azmon yelled back.

"_Hello my friends,"_

"Voice!?" they all yelled at once.

Tyson was confused here, "Wait, how do you know Voice?" He thought he was they only one who had these dreams about the mysterious Voice.

"I could ask you the same question!" Lunamon yelled.

"_Please, listen to me!"_Voice yelled, briefly shocking the four. _"Humans, did you not think there was a reason I called you to the Digital World?"_

"Wait, YOU BROUGHT US HERE!?" the two humans shouted in unison. "WHY!?"

"_I brought you and your partners together to fight_ the Demon Lords," Voice replied calmly.

"I can't fight the Demon Lords! I'm a Demon Lord in training!" Azmon yelled in anger.

"Besides I can't work with a Demon Lord," Lunamon and Abbigail chorused.

"_But you must for the sake of the Digital World,"_Voice replied with the same calmness as before, sending them both into silence.

"What about me?! What do I get out of this?!" Azmon yelled in indignation at this turn of events.

"_You get your dream, Azmon. You must defeat the Demon Lords and absorb their data. You will become the new Demon Lord and end the war between Heaven's Court and the Dark Area!"_Voice announced in a loud and commanding voice. _"Join together with the other Tamers, together defeat the Demon Lords, and claim their data and thrones!"_

"Uh- uhh, really?" Azmon was startled into submission.

"_Yes, Azmon, it is your DESTINY!"_Voice announced again with pride. Azmon, Lunamon, and Abbigail were left speechless and submitted to this revelation.

"Wait, other tamers? You mean there's more than just us two?" Tyson questioned this mysterious being.

"_Yes, and you will soon mean another, now awake!"_ Voice commanded and they awoke.

Afternoon, Myotismon's Catsle

"Where am I!?" all four awoke with a start on a large mattress. "YOU!?"

"What happened!?" Abbigail was frantic. "What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson responded. "Last thing I remember was the dream with Voice!"

"You had it too?" Lunamon looked slightly scared.

"I think we all did," Azmon said.

"WELCOME to my FABULOUS CASTLE!" it was Myotismon, waving is hands around in an exaggerated fashion. He was very tall, with extremely pale skin, he wore a red mask with bat wings, an exaggerated cape that was red inside and black outside, he had big, black boots on, wore a blue suit with gold buttons, and he had a large, gold bat in place of tie. "I've been expecting YOU both!" he said with a large smile while clapping his hands.

"YOU HAVE?!" all four chorused.

"YEEEESSSSSS, you TWO," gesturing to Tyson and Azmon, "for my gift, and YOU two," gesturing to Abbigail and Lunamon, "for a NEW re-e-eCRUIT!"

"NEW RECRUIT?" Lunamon and Azmon said in unison.

"YEEEEEEESSSSS, she's WAIting in the lobby but FIRST, my delivery PLEASE," he said with great emphasis to Tyson and Azmon. "DO you have IIIIIIIIITTT?"

"Oh yeah, it's right in here!" Tyson replied taking the volleyball-sized package from the backpack and handing it to Myotismon. "Here you go!"

He took it ceremoniously, and opened it with gusto, "Absolutely FABULOUS!" he yelled as he took out a letter and a smaller black box covered in protected padding. "Oh absolutely FABULOUS, I DO I DO I DO!" he shouted excitedly. After he finished reading he turned to the four who were feeling quite awkward at the moment, "THANK YOUUUU, boys," he said giving Tyson and Azmon a hug that almost crushed their spines. "Now YOUUU two," he said gesturing to Lunamon and Abbigail, "I've found a NEWWW recruit for the Royal Knight's ARMMMMYYY, she's a tamer WITH her own digimon! She's waiting for YOU in the lobby, and SHE can't WAit to join!" he said pushing them through a pair of doors into the lobby. "OOHHHHHHHH Trixie, Abbie's HERE to pick you UUU-UUUUP!"

"Hi!" The doors opened and the four were stunned at what they saw: she was a young girl, roughly ten years of age, with bright red shoulder length hair, blue eyes, she wore these brown pointy shoes, her pants were a dull blue, and she had a large pink shirt that was a size too large and had a dark red, heart-shaped digivice hooked to the collar like a pen. Beside her, was her partner: he was a greenish blue dragon, with scarlet-orange eyes; small wings; and miniature deer-like antlers, his lower mouth and belly were a cream color with a tinge of brown, he had three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand, he had three small spikes coming out of each cheek, and two larger spikes coming out on each side of his face. Tyson then pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

Dracomon

Level: Rookie

Attribute: Data

An ancient, pure-blooded dragon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of the Dramon-type digimon. It's physical abilities and quick wits are top class among rookies. It's ferocious, with a liking for shiny objects, but has a gentle side to those it recognizes.


End file.
